Univers alternatif
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Quand Peter doit voyagé à travers le temps, il gagnera peut-être plus que ce qu'il était venu chercher...


**Coucou!**

**Pour mon anniversaire, je vous offre une série d'OS dont celle-ci. J'espère que cette OS va vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

Univers alternatif

Peter courait à toute vitesse, tout comme Claire et Nathan. Depuis quelques mois, un spécial du nom de Kovinsky, provoquait incident sur incident. Il avait déjà failli réveiller l'existence des spéciaux à cause lui mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le vaincre.

Peter n'y arrivait pas, tous ensemble ils n'y arrivaient pas. Quoiqu'il fasse, Kovinsky était plus puissant. Il ne savait même pas quels étaient ses pouvoirs.

Et la seule personne qui pouvait savoir quel était son pouvoir était Sylar. On n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis un bout de temps et personne ne savait où il était. De toute façon, Sylar n'accepterais jamais de les aider et encore moins que Sylar ne prenne son don. Il ne pouvait "recopier" son don contrairement aux autres spéciaux.

Cela l'avait toujours intrigué. Il pouvait copier tout le monde sauf lui. L'homme aussi l'intriguait.

Avec les autres, l'empathe avait convenu qu'il devait aller dans le futur pour voir s'ils avaient vaincus Kovinsky et si oui, comment. Et tout faire pour avoir ce moyen ou trouver la personne qui pourrait le vaincre.

Peter ne savait pas où il devait aller dans le futur ni quand. Dans deux ans ? Dans quatre ans ? Dans dix ans? A New York? En Chine? En Afrique? Hiro avait alors décrété qu'il devait prendre un point de référence spatial - New York - et ne pas aller trop loin dans le temps, donc temporel - cinq ans - où il risquait de ne pas se retrouver.

"Peter! Vas-y ! Nous tiendrons, ne t'inquiètes pas! " cria Nathan en le poussant dans une ruelle.

Le jeune homme ne peut protester car il vit ses amis se positionner en ligne devant Kovinsky pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Peter. Le jeune Petrelli ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il repensa à Hiro et visualiser New York dans cinq ans.

Peter Petrelli disparu soudainement de la ruelle.

**New York, 5 ans dans le futur.**

Peter ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Alors, c'est ça notre New York dans le futur?

En effet, les bâtiments n'avaient pas tellement changé mais l'atmosphère était différente. Au sens littéral comme au sens propre. Il n'y avait plus de pollution : l'air était aussi pur qu'en montagne. Comment était-ce possible?

Quand au sens littéral, il avait l'impression que régnait la paix et le bonheur. Complètement différente de l'atmosphère de terreur et de peur qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

J'espère que ce futur alternatif sera notre futur à nous.

"Je vois que cette version future de New York t'impressionne. Ca m'a aussi fait ça la première fois que je l'ai vu. Ca semble tellement loin... "

Peter se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait sa version future. Depuis quand j'ai cette cicatrice sur le visage?

"Depuis quelques années, répondit le Peter du futur. Tu l'as reçu pendant un combat... historique en quelques sortes... Au début, je ne l'aimais pas mais quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur m'a persuadé que cela me rendait plus... "viril" et plus "sexy". Et que c'était la preuve concrète que j'étais un héros. Son héros... murmura-t-il. Pourquoi est-il venu dans le futur?

-Pour avoir de l'aide. Un spécial possédant de puissants pouvoirs du nom de Kovinsky. Nous n'arrivons pas à vaincre cet homme. Nous pourrions avoir peut-être avoir une chance, mais... Jamais il ne nous aidera. On a tout essayé. Ce voyage ici est notre dernière chance!

-Vous n'avez pas tout essayé. Dans notre univers, nous avons vaincu Kovinsky. Enfin, j'ai "aidé" quelqu'un à vaincre Kovinsky. Il a toujours été le plus puissant après tout… Viens, suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener voir la personne qui l'a vaincu. Tu sais, beaucoup de chose ont changé en cinq ans, annonça le Peter du futur.

Dans notre monde, l'existence des spéciaux est plus un secret. Nous vivons intégrer dans la société. Evidemment, cela n'a pas été simple, mais les citoyens sont rassurés en sachant que mon ami travaille avec moi, vu qu'apparemment, je suis quelqu'un de " foncièrement bon ".

Les spéciaux étaient intégrés dans la société ? Kovinsky avait été battu ? Ce futur possible semblait être des plus prometteurs.

Si seulement ce pouvait être notre futur...

**Appartement de Peter Petrelli, 5 ans dans le futur.**

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'appartement de Peter où se trouvait la personne que cherchait le jeune Petrelli.Son homologue plus âgé ouvrit la porte et s'écria "Je suis là! J'ai un invité surprise! Gab'! "

L'appartement était grand, spacieux et moderne. Il y avait une immense bibliothèque sur un mur, un télescope, des instruments de musique, des plantes. Il y avait des cadres photos sur les étagères mais le jeune empathe n'eût pas le temps de regarder les photos que quelqu'un entré dans la pièce et sauta au cou de son futur lui. En l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les deux hommes - à en juger les vêtements de l'autre personne - s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes sous l'œil ébahie du jeune Petrelli. Depuis quand il aimait les hommes?

"Tu n'aimes pas les hommes mais un homme, c'est toute la différence" annonça le Peter âgé, main dans la main avec... avec...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, susurra une voix grave.

-Laisse-le tranquille Gab', reprocha une autre voix en riant.

-Où suis-je ? demanda le Peter du passé.

- Au même endroit qu'il y a une heure avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez, dit la mreière voix qu'il reconnut enfin.

-Dites-moi que c'est un rêve, supplia Peter.

-Je crains que non, mon cher," avoua son double du futur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouah, tout se que vous m'avez dit, c'est wah... s'étonna le jeune empathe.

-Mais c'est la vérité pourtant. Tu sais tout maintenant. Vous savez comment vaincre Kovinsky.

-Euh...Je... Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je vais retourner à mon époque. Encore merci à vous deux, dit le jeune Peter, encore chamboulé par toutes ses révélations.

-Mais de rien. C'est tout a fait normal" répondit son homologue.

Le jeune spécial les salua une dernière fois puis se concentra à nouveau.

Une fois celui-ci partit, le Peter du futur parla à nouveau.

"Tu sais, il espère que notre présent soit son futur. Si il savait..."

**New York, présent, QG des "Heroes"**

Peter atterrit assez brutalement dans son monde et s'effondra par terre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu et avoir appris dans le futur. Cela semblait tellement incroyable et pourtant...

Il avait toujours ressenti des choses contradictoires envers lui : l'envie de le protéger alors même qu'il était un danger. Toujours des sentiments contradictoires envers lui, depuis toujours.

Quand il les avait vus s'embrasser, il voulait être à la place de son double. Il avait été... jaloux. Jaloux. Il voulait sa vie, son monde et son mari. Dans quel pétrin il s'était mis!

"Peter? Peter? appela Nathan en l'aidant à se relever. Alors, comment ton voyage s'est passé? "

Tiens, j'avais atterris par terre? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte.

"Vous avez trouvé le moyen de vaincre Kovinsky? demanda Hiro.

-Non," mentit Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé.

Peter n'avait rien dit. Il avait été lâche. Car il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir. Depuis son retour, il l'avait cherché et l'avait retrouvé.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de l'observer. De loin, évidemment.

Il l'avait vu se battre contre lui-même, contre la faim. Il l'avait vu perdre le combat un jour et être à deux doigt de tuer un spécial. En se rappelant les paroles de son futur "mari", il était intervenu pour l'empêcher de tuer une autre personne, en se dévoilant par la même occasion.

Depuis, tous les jours, il allait le voir. Oh certes, au début, ils étaient vraiment mal à l'aise et l'ambiance était assez tendue mais avec le temps, ils avaient commencé à discuter un peu. Puis beaucoup.

Maintenant, Peter attendait avec impatience ses moments avec lui. Leurs discussions interminables, ses rires,... Peter adorait son rire et il faisait tout pour le faire rire. Tout comme il avait adoré son sourire lorsqu'il lui avait offert les Piliers de la Terre.

Ce sourire était gravé dans sa mémoire. Personne n'était au courant bien sur même si Nathan essayait de savoir où il se rendait tous les jours.

La nuit était tombée sur New York. Dans son appartement, Peter n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas comment mais il savait qu'il devrait être autre part. Il ne savait pas où ni pourquoi. Il finit par sortir de son lit et observa la ville par sa fenêtre. Il se téléporta inconsciemment sans savoir où il allait.

Mais où est-ce que je suis? Mais, je connais cet endroit...

"Peter? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à...trois heures du matin?! Et... torse nu? demanda Gabriel.

-Je ... Je ne sais pas... avoua Peter en admirant Gabriel.

-Tu ne sais pas hummmpf..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase : Peter s'était jeté sur ses lèvres de l'autre homme.

**Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Peter embrassait tendrement le torse de son -désormais- amant avant de poser sa tête dessus, souriant. Il était heureux. Réellement heureux, en paix.

Pas besoin de lire les pensées de l'ex-Croquemitaine pour savoir qu'il devait ressentir la même chose. Ou à peu près. Son sourire, son regard, son souffle saccadé et son cœur qu'il entendait battre sous son oreille. Battant à l'unissant avec le sien.

Et cet aveu, murmuré pendant l'acte.

_Je t'aime._

Peter avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de bonheur quand il lui avait dit ça. Pourtant, ils devaient vaincre Kovinsky. Enfin, Gabriel le devait. Et lui, il devait l'aider. Cela allait être difficile...

"Gabriel, as-tu entendu parler de Kovinsky?

-J'en sais autant que les autres grâce au journal télévisé. Pourquoi?

-Ecoutes-moi bien, s'il te plaît. Et ne déforme pas ce que je dis, annonça fermement Peter en se relevant pour voir le visage de Gabriel sous lui. Kovinsky est comme nous. Un spécial. Il possède de grands pouvoirs. A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que sont ses pouvoirs. Nous avions décidé que je devais partir dans le futur pour trouver le moyen de le vaincre si cela est possible. J'y suis allé et j'ai découvert que dans son futur, toi et moi, nous étions mariés. Laisse-moi finit! ordonna Peter en le voyant prêt à parler.

Ils m'ont expliqué beaucoup de choses et entre autre le moyen de vaincre Kovinsky. Ton double m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait vaincu Kovinsky. Il m'a aussi dit qu'à cette époque-là, notre présent en somme, il essayait de ne plus tuer. Qu'il était devenu un monstre contrôlé par son don et sa faim. Que tu ne voulais plus être le croquemitaine.

Et pourtant, tu es le seul à pouvoir battre Kovinsky. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu récupère le plus de pouvoirs possibles, et surtout, celui de Claire. Mais je sais que tu ne veux plus tuer. Ton homologue du futur ne m'a pas dit comment tu as vaincu Kovinsky mais seulement que tu l'as vaincu. Et je sais aussi que tu ne veux plus tuer ni faire du mal.

Après mon retour, j'étais complètement chamboulé. Je pense que tu peux comprendre : je venais de découvrir que j'étais marié à mon pire ennemi dans le futur. Et je me suis souvenu du regard hanté de ton homologue du futur avait quand il parlé de Sylar, de son passé.

J'ai donc décidé de te retrouver mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te parler. Quand tu as failli tuer cet homme, je suis intervenu parce que je savais que tu t'en voudrais ensuite. La suite, tu l'as connait, si ce n'est que je tombais lentement amoureux de toi.

J'attendais avec impatience ses moments avec toi. Et tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis téléporté sans même m'en rendre compte et j'ai atterri dans ton appartement. Quant je t'ai vu torse nu, j'ai pas pu tenir longtemps après avoir compris pourquoi j'ai atterri chez toi, je n'ai plus tenu et e t'ai embrassé.

Je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de tuer des gens pour avoir leur pouvoir. Aussi, je te propose quelque chose. Chut... murmura Peter. Je veux que tu prennes mon don, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire mais je t'en pris, fais-le. J'ai le pouvoir de guérison de Claire, j'y survivrais. S'il te plis, fais-le. Pas pour battre Kovinsky, pas pour sauver le monde mais pour toi. Tu n'auras plus à souffrir de la faim ni à ouvrir le crâne des gens. Sinon, fais-le pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Car cela arrivera. A cause de moi parce que Kovinsky va te tuer pour m'atteindre ou simplement parce que tu es plus puissant que lui et le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Tu représentes un danger pour lui. Je n veux pas qu'il te tue. Ouvre-moi le crâne, prends mon don, s'il te plait?" implora Peter en pleurant.

Gabriel regardait son amant pleurait. L'empathe l'embrassa, voulant communiquer tout l'amour et la confiance qu'il ressentait envers lui. Puis il se redressa et entraina Gabriel avec lui, confiant et souriant.

Une fois que Gabriel eût ouvert le crâne de Peter, il observa son cerveau et acquis son pouvoir d'empathie. Ce pouvoir s'associa au sien et Gabriel sentit sa faim diminuer lentement avant de s'effondrer dans es bras de Peter. Celui-ci, souffrant encore de l'ouverture de son crâne, essaya de calmer son amant. Il lui avait demandé énormément mais cela était nécessaire, pour lui. Pour eux.

"Prends-moi. Aime-moi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours." supplia Gabriel.

Et c'est ce que Peter fit tout le reste de la nuit et du jour à l'aimer et le rassurer.

**Trois semaines plus tard**

"Jamais vous n me vaincrez! Jamais!cria Kovinsky.

-Oh que si, "annonça durement Gabriel.

Il regarda Peter une dernière fois et engage le combat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel ouvrit un œil difficilement avant de le refermer. La lumière était trop vive. Serais-je mort? pensa-t-il Non, l'enfer n'est pas blanc come un hôpital, n'est-ce pas? Attend, pourquoi je suis dans à l'hôpital? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Il paniqua subitement et essaya d'arracher les perfusions.

"Chut... calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. Calme-toi" murmura doucement quelqu'un en le poussant dans son lit.

Peter? Il était là?

"Reste tranquille, demanda le dit Peter. Tu es à l'hôpital. Après avoir affronté Kovinsky, que tu as battu, tu t'es écroulé. Tu avais de nombreuses blessures très graves et tu étais complètement épuisé. Tu as utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir et de puissance ce jour-là. Tu t'es déchainé. Il n'avait aucune chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te battais contre lui, finalement, mais je suis heureux que tu sois en vie. J'ai raiment cru te perdre.

-Pour toi. C'est pour toi que je me battais. Et pour notre futur. Je veux avoir le droit à ce futur en ta compagnie. C'est nouveau cette cicatrice? J'aime bien. Tu es plus viril, plus sexy avec. Un guerrier du bien. Ou un bad boy, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je sais une chose, dit Gabriel, embrasse-moi."

Ils restèrent enlacés à s'embrasser des heures. Finalement, pensa Peter, c'était peut-être leur futur qu'il avait visité.

**Voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A bientôt !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
